deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Linx Rifelson
Linx Rifelson is an OC created by Xmark12 and NoteTheSmartOne. He is one of the main protagonists of Gyrohem. Note: THIS PAGE IS OUTDATED. FOR THE UPDATED VERSION OF THIS PROFILE, THE LINK IS HERE. Fanon Wiki Fights So Far * None as of now Backstory On the planet Gyrohem, a place of wonder and fantasy... but at the same time, grief, a boy that would soon be the world's eventual savior. He was born under the Rifelson family. His mother, Eleina, died right after his younger sister, Yoshimitsu, was born. She, and Yoshimitsu years later, was a medic, healing wounded men that just came back from battles against the rival kingdoms. But, his father was a great war hero, protector of peace, even if not many knew his name. This man, was Omen. The boy seemed to share the same traits as his father. The trait of protecting the ones who couldn't protect themselves... this boy... was named Linx. Linx Rifelson. Linx and his family grew up in a state of poverty in the kingdom. Not many knew their names, and they were all treated without care by the government running the city. Eventually, his father was asked to join the army once again. He always declined, which led to being constantly beat by the guards. Linx always asked why his father never fought back. He was a war hero, he was powerful, he could've beat them up easily. But, Omen always just simply says to him "Fighting will only lead to the path of agony", and his mother would've never accepted him going out to another trivial war... But, after declining so many times, Omen was finally forced to after he was tortured for days on end. When he was dragged out of his home, and into the public, the people ridiculed him, yelled at him for being a traitor, and not going to the previous battles... and that's when he stopped... and revealed what it means to go to war. He took off his rags, revealing a nearly missing stomach, and a ton of scars everywhere on his body. He yelled about the stupidity of war, how he's seen the thousands upon thousands of bodies on the battlefield. He yells on how could they still send their families to war, and that wars will only lead to more pain and hate in the future... Yet he was still sent anyways. Before he departed, Omen told Linx to protect his sister, and everyone around him. From there, Omen saw Linx's eyes, and saw a vision of a great savior in the future. He smiled, and went off... ...Linx and Yoshimitsu was notified of his death a few months later... The two only Rifelson family members traveled away from the city years later, deciding to try and help those in need. Eventually, they will learn of the power, and destiny, they possess. Death Battle Info Basic Info * Name: Linx Rifelson * Full/Updated Profile: http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Linx_Rifelson * Age: 16 (Beginning of Series), 19 (End of Series) * Alignment: Neutral Good * Height: 6'0 ft * Weight: 153 lbs * Birthday: January 31 * Hair Color: Blue * Eye Color: Red * Origin: Gyrohem (Verse) * Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), "God of Gyrohem" (End of Series title) * Themes: ** Preparing for battle against Linx ** Battle against Linx ** Alternate battle theme ** Linx vs Delta after Linx obtained Kurai Form ** Linx vs Abyssion ** Linx vs Abyssion after Linx obtained Final Form Appearance and Personality Linx Rifelson looks like an Asian of Japanese descent. He has semi-long, blue hair with piercing ruby eyes. His casual attire consists of a blue no-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a white headband. Linx is serious, and at times it seems as though he's cold to others, especially in fights. It is fairly hard to befriend Linx, since he always has a relaxed face in almost any situation. He is easily provoked, and can even attack someone if they annoy him enough. But, he does have a sensitive side to the close friends and allies he has. In battle, Linx will never hold back, out of respect for the opponent. He doesn't have a code of honor, far from it, but he's willing to listen to others, as long as they don't irritate him. Even if Linx seems very cold hearted from the start though, in his head, he cares for the well being of others, and will protect them at all costs. (Note: Linx doesn't get provoked and irritated easily anymore after he obtained Final Form, but he still can, it's just much harder, in-fact, he's much more patient with others now) Powers/Abilities Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance ''' '''Skilled H2H Combatant Large Amounts of AuraAura ''' * Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body '''Aura Manipulation * On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with Willpower * Power that's created with your will. Imagine it like a lucid dream: you can do practically anything inside of it. Willpower is the exact same thing. As long as one is determined enough to do something, they'll be able to achieve practically anything Durability Negation * No matter how durable the enemy is, or whether they're using enchanted armor that increases protection or not, Linx would still be able to punch through them like paper. He usually turns this ability "off" in most of his fights Limited Reality Manipulation '''(via "Willpower") '''Energy Manipulation * Can do things such as shoot energy beams and such. Keep in mind that every single one of these attacks can go at the speed of light Enhanced Senses * Can hear much better than a regular human can Flight (Only in a form) Regeneration ''' * Can regenerate deep wounds normally; Can regenerate limbs when using Blood Bolt Suction; Can regenerate as long as he still has a brain when using Blood Healing '''Close Weapon Master Precognition * Can know what the enemy's about to do, before they do it Teleportation * Only in Final Form and above. Can teleport between dimensions Immortality * The type where you never age, and only in Final Form and above Energy Resistance Soul Resistance Magical Resistance Mind Manipulation Resistance Time Manipulation Resistance All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance ''' * Linx is able to negate and completely resist ''any ''attack via "Willpower". He may only do this when on the brink of death. All resistances listed previously are ones that Linx can survive without Willpower Forms Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '''Kurai Form makes Linx's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. Linx obtained this form in his fight with Delta. When he was about to die, he remembered what he was doing, his goal, his promise to protect those around him, and transformed. Blood Form make Linx's hair and body glow bright blue, and it looks like blue streams are coming out all over his body. The blue streams, in reality, are actually his blood, which is blue. All of his attacks in this form are any kind of blue. He obtained this form when training with Naphadyl for a couple months. When she was teaching him how his father obtained Aura Form, Linx concentrated, and then transformed. Naphadyl was shocked for a second, before saying that his father did the exact same thing after training with her. She noted that this form looked different from Omen's Aura Form, and realized that it was completely different. Instead of utilizing his Aura to attack, Linx in this form is actually using his blood to attack instead. Final Form simply makes Linx's eyes glow a brighter red and give him a bright blue glow around him. He obtained this form when finding notes on Final Form back at his old home written by Omen. It stated this could be the power to repel evil, to repel hate, to defeat Abyssion. At first, Linx wasn't able to do it, and in his final fight against Abyssion, Linx still wasn't able to transform, and was almost killed, until his eyes were open on how to unlock the form. In the notes, it said one needed experience in battle, and when Linx saw his father for the last time, he said how stupid war was, how it would only bring more hate. Then, that's when he realized he had to have a pure heart to transform into Final Form, to repel all of the revenge, all of the evil inside of him, and when he did, he transformed. Final Form+ makes Linx's blue glow from Final Form a bit larger and has elements from the other forms, such as the blue blood streams coming out of his body, and his hair turning a bit purple, but at the same time, still having that blue on it. Other than that, nothing changed from Final Form. Final Form Ultimate makes Linx's blue glow even bigger, and has the same elements as Final Form+. Moves/Techniques '-Base Form Moves-' * Pressure Punch: Linx punches the enemy, stunning them briefly, and inflicting tons of pain. The time of the stun depends on how powerful the punch is. At the end of the series, this punch, and all punches that come after, is able to ignore durability. * Spear Kick: Linx kicks the enemy, flinging them back a far distance. This technique pierces through regular Auras with ease. '-Kurai Form Moves-' * Kurai Burst: An ability that instantly encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from both the outside and inside, then exploding them from the inside out. A perfect counter against Aura users, and it ignores durability. * Kurai Cannon: Shoots a light blue, energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With one hand, this can easily destroy a star, and with two, it can potentially destroy a solar system. '-Blood Form Moves-' * Blood Healing: Linx can heal himself at a rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds, like a decapitation, fairly quickly. (He doesn't need to use this though, as he has a practically endless amount of Aura protecting him) * Blood Bolt Suction: Shoots out a thin, but quick, bolt at the enemy, absorbing the literal life-force out of them if hit, healing Linx, albeit not as fast as Blood Healing. This ignores physical durability, being able to go through objects like they weren't there. * Blood Shot: Shoots a condensed, dark blue, energy-like blood beam out of one hand, doing much more damage than Kurai Cannon. '-Final Form Moves-' * Final Thrush: Linx's final and strongest punch. After the fist connects, the opponent will experience massive amounts of pain, before instantly dying. This move ignores all durability, even reality warping to an extent. '-Final Form+ Moves-' Linx now has access to all of his moves previously from all of his forms, except now they're all scaled to be much, much more powerful. '-Final Form Ultimate Moves-' Linx still has access to all of his moves previously, except this time, they're stronger than they were in Final Form+. * God's Almighty Fist: Linx's true strongest technique. A single punch from this after it connects, the "air pressure", which can spread all across the Hyperverse at full power, would instantly negate anything that's a threat around him, an example being reality warping or an ability that changes probability, and then do the exact same thing Final Thrush does. This technique ignores all durability, hax, reality warping, etc. Even the "air" coming out of the punch would have the exact same destructive capability and negation ability. Even if Linx just punches at 1% power, it would still have the same capabilities as a much stronger Final Thrush, and would still ignore all durability, hax, etc, etc... Equipment '-Armors-' * Chosen Armor: 'An armor Linx usually wears when he wants to get serious in battle. Forged for him by Naphadyl, this armor is able to boost Linx's Aura by a stupidly large amount, nearing infinite amounts of it. The design looks like light-blueish plate armor, with multiple markings on it. Some look like trees, others like dragons, and others like silhouettes of people. But, for many people, when one sees this armor, they can only think of peace and calmness. For the user, most of the time, victory is assured when wearing the full set. '-Weapons-''' * '''Dragon Katana: A weapon that used to be in the hands of his father, Omen Rifelson. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, literally being able to slash 500 times in one second. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split planets with a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon slashes a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. Other than all of that though, it looks just like a regular katana with dragon carvings everywhere on it. * Infinity Alpha God Blade: '''This weapon used to be in the hands of the conquer god Abyssion. When used, it has the potential to cut through multiple dimensions, depending on the size of the weapon. This can grow as big as the user wants it to be. The Infinity Alpha God Blade looks like a medieval longsword. * '''Eternal Omega God Blade: This was the very first God Blade Linx obtained. When striking with this weapon, it passes through everything, like it wasn't even there, but where-ever it passes, it cuts through. Like the other God Blades, this weapon can grow as big as the user wants. The Eternal Omega God Blade looks almost like a club, having no guard. The blade kind of resembles a katana, with a spike on the edge, nearing where the guard supposed to be. * Ion Beta God Blade: Arguably the strongest of the three God Blades. When slashed with it, the area the blade cuts, will disappear--- no, a better definition of it, is that the area that it cut, will be erased out of existence. Of course, like the others, it can grow however big the user wants it to be. The Ion Beta God Blade has a pommel that looks like a ball of light, a extravagant white handle, a claymore-like guard, but with an artistic-looking sun in the center of it. Finally, the bright white blade tempers to the tip, making it excellent for stabbing, but at the same time, it has the impression that it can break easily. But, all of the god blades are unbreakable. No type of hax or reality warping can break, or erase them. '-Blood Form or Final Form+ and above-' * 'Blood Scythe: '''Linx is able to summon a scythe out of his own blood, which is blue. What he usually does with this, is spin around swinging it, deflecting any attacks from all sides or attacking multiple enemies at once. He can swing this so fast, that the air pressure alone is strong enough to cleanly cut through large planets. Feats *Kept up and trained with Ergo in his early 16s. *His fastest speed in just his base form is 70-80% the speed of light. *Incapacitated an army of 100,000 Supernaturals at age 17 (Keep in mind a well trained Supernatural has the power to destroy cities on our planet easily). Keep in mind that these Supernaturals were able to shoot over 1,000,000 energy blasts, which were at the speed of light, at him... and Linx reacted and deflected them all (This was Kurai Form Linx, who is more than 10x faster than the speed of light). *Overpowered and defeated Abyssion in Final Form, who was able to destroy a universe. *Held his own against the Core, the being that protects Gyrohem and its Hyperverse. Keep in mind that Linx is able to destroy this Hyperverse, which is comprised of both infinite multiverses and infinite universes. (Linx is only able to do this by going into Final Form Ultimate) *Linx can react and defeat enemies that are beyond the concept of "speed" in Final Form Ultimate. *Is able to survive a black hole casually. *Survived attacks from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which was able to sever and cut through multiple dimensions. Weaknesses * Linx gets irritated and annoyed too easily, going so far as to attack the one annoying him, and he has a hot temper, even if he doesn't show it most of the time. ** After he obtained Final Form and above, he doesn't have those weaknesses anymore. * Even if he has a lot of Aura, especially with Chosen Armor on, Linx's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Trivia * Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Linx's power, strength, speed, etc. * This page is implying that Linx uses weapons a ''lot, and, that's actually false, opposite in-fact. Linx actually hates using weapons and instead fights using martial arts and his bare fists. * The reason Linx seems to not have emotions is mostly in part of getting the notification that his father died in battle, and all of the ridicule he got, and how all of that ridicule got passed down to him and Yoshimitsu. * He usually doesn't wear all of his Chosen Armor, choosing to instead use only the leggings and just simply go without a top at all. This just halves how much extra Aura it gives him. * Linx obtained the Chosen Armor a couple months after he obtained Kurai Form & defeated Delta, and after meeting & training with Naphadyl for a couple weeks. * Linx somehow wasn't able to learn pain negation in his life, unlike most Supernaturals. Category:What-If? Combatants Mary Sue Score 19Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male